


Ashes

by HappyVoidHarmony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: "I don't even know why I'm here"
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 26





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cendres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603592) by [HappyVoidHarmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony). 



The air was still heavy. The pungent smell of the stirred ashes seemed frozen on the moment the dragon king collapsed in the center of the city. Mirajane took a deep breath, desperately trying to slow down her still beating heart. She grabbed the stack of papers laying on the new table and scrolled through them hoping to find the files Levy had filled out a few days earlier.

The recently reconstructed Hall was still infused with the scent of fresh paint and new wood. The white-haired woman finally took a file out, desiring to go back to the festivities that filled the guild and the city.

Suddenly, the door creaked, revealing a blond man with an imposing stature and a strange scar right through his right eye. The young woman froze as the lightning mage walked slowly into the room. He closed the door, leant against the wall and observed her without a word. She stayed still, not daring to move, as if frozen in stone by his arrival.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually a few seconds, she finally shook her head, smiling in embarrassment, then turned abruptly to leave the place in the same spirit, but froze again when his eyes met the blonde’s sharp ones.

She wanted to utter a word, but the sounds stayed blocked inside her throat while drowning in his bright golden eyes.

“Hey.” She succeeded in a shaky voice.

She thought her heart was going to drop as she felt the blood rushing through her veins warming her cheeks and pounding inside her chest.

Suddenly, he took a big step towards her and grabbed her by the cheek before pressing his lips against hers as her back got pinned against the wall. She abandoned herself in this sudden embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck intertwining her fingers in his blond hair. He slid his hand over her waist and stroke her hip. The white-haired woman moaned slightly as she felt the mage's fingers touch the fabric that hid her burning skin from touching.

Feeling his hesitation, she tightened without thinking his embrace, pressing him a little more against her and moaned a little louder when he finally stroked lower before grabbing and lifting her to his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gently bit his lower lip, snatching a little frown from which she took advantage to deepen the kiss and softly tickle his tongue.

It didn’t take him any longer to stroke hers with a harshness difficult to control. A small playful smile outlined on the lips of the young woman who abandoned herself even more in his arms, kissing him with the same energy he showed to suddenly slow down and tease her lips.

Breathless, he pulled away from her as she fell to her feet and they stared at each other again, still confused by this abrupt contact. Shaking, Mirajane wanted to make a word but was cut off when Laxus leant over her ear and whispered:

“It’s been a while.”

Her eyes widened as she felt the hot breath of the dragon slayer on her neck and couldn't find the strength to utter a sound. He quickly grabbed her hand as she jumped from his touch and met his fiery gaze again without understanding his intentions. He released her immediately and strode out of the room, leaving the young woman alone and confused.

Still unsettled for a few minutes, she was called back by a funny feeling inside her fingers, where the lightning mage had grabbed her. She opened her hand and discovered a thin torn paper in which were eagerly scribbled a number and a street. The mage blushed when she understood the meaning. A few tears escaped her eyes when she slowly collapsed on the table and reread those letters without knowing if they should lead her steps.

***

The party went on for hours that night before Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna decided to return to their old house, which they had managed to get back despite their year of absence. Strangely, the city was calm again, the party having finally gathered inside the guild. Mirajane followed her siblings slowly, smiling widely at each joke these two made.

“You just wanted to see Ever again!” Lisanna exclaimed, playful.

The young man gulped, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“That’s not true !”

The youngest burst out laughing when she saw her brother's reddening face and kept implying all kinds of relationships between him and the fairy mage under the amused eye of their elder sister.

She felt her heart racing up with each step that brought them closer to the home, unable to stop thinking of the blonde man and the memory of his lips onto hers. Suddenly she stopped walking, shaking, still struggling to make any choice. Lisanna turned to her with a worried face.

“Mira-nee, is everything all right ?”

The young woman strongly nodded and smiled gently at her younger sister.

“I just forgot something at the guild, I’ll be back !” "She finally blurted out, her heart pounding inside her chest. “Don't wait for me, I’ll be home soon !”

She seemed surprised.

“Can't you go for it tomorrow ?”

Mirajane bit her lip, quickly thinking of a way out.

“I forgot the keys to open the kitchens tomorrow and Kinana will surely lock them inside…”

Merely convinced, Lisanna wished her sister good night and went back to Elfman who was waiting for them a few steps ahead. The white-haired woman turned around, surprised by the ease with which the lies had come out of her mouth.

When they were out of sight, she turned sharply around the corner and went to the center of the town. After ten minutes of walking, she arrived in front of a large white building, went for the surprisingly unlocked door, and rushed up the stairs. She found the flat quite easily, her fingers found the iron handle and lowered it in a last breath.

The door was locked. Taken aback, she felt her heart miss a beat and tears climbed up to her eyes. She collapsed on the steps and restrained her sobs. _What an idiot ! What was she hoping for ?_

Suddenly, steps were heard down. She jumped and waited, frozen in fear while the instant came before her eyes. The blond man appeared, tall, with a nonchalant hand and bored look on his face. She stared at him as he laid eyes on her, curled up in the narrow staircase, eyes red and damp.

“I don't even know why I'm here…” She confessed, tears clutching to her throat.

He sighed and nodded, mostly resigned. He took out a bunch of keys and unlocked the door without saying a word or giving the young woman a single glance. He opened the door and nodded her to come in. She got up, tottering, and entered, afraid he might hear her heart trying to escape. He followed her and locked the door behind them while she inspected the new apartment.

It looked large and bright, visibly more spacious than his former one, but still empty. Mirajane hesitantly walked over to the large window that filled a wall. Before it laid heaped bags of all kinds and a spread out large white futon. The immaculate turned around and met the eyes of the blond who had been staring at her for a while now. The demonic mage, still undecided, watched the young man without a word, fearing to break the weird tension in which they seemed immersed.

She wanted to come closer, slide her fingers through his golden hair and caress his lips with hers. However her tears didn’t seem willing to stop as she considered it. He remained still, leaning against the opposite wall, as if deep in thought. The young woman felt her lower abdomen twist terribly and stress his her stomach.

He had changed slightly but surely. He seemed calmer, more peaceful. Did she really have the right to ruin it ? She had spent the past year trying to get over from whatever they had, did she really want to get it back ? Wasn’t it just a whim to suffer and make people suffer to save some pieces ? Tears started to roll down her cheeks. The blond sighed, looked away and uttered with disgust for his words:

“Mira, if you want to go, I won’t hold you back.”

She immediately looked up. Go ? It was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss him, hold him, feel his fingers slide over her shivering flesh, feel his weight on her breasts, his hands ignite every inch of her skin and grip her hair in a one last breath. She wanted to feel it entirely and get lost in his embrace until she forgot about the world, her fingertips and her own name.

“Mira ?” He called, a bit worried by her silence.

The young woman suddenly swallowed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly pulled him to press her lips against his. He grabbed her and lifted her with ease. His tongue caressed hers as an almost inaudible moan or two escaped to the touch of his hands. He took less than three steps before laying her on the white sheet without detaching himself from her and slipped his left hand under the thick fabric of her dress to caress her boiling flesh, taking another sweet complaint from her. With the other one, he stealthily removed the band that held her bangs resting now on her forehead.

The white woman's hands left his hair to slip under the mage's shirt and outlined his chest with all the delicacy she was capable of. He deepened the kiss and tightened his grip even more, making her shiver in her excitement. She withdrew her hands and began to unbutton the cloth. She undid the first button and felt the young man's grip firm again on his skin.

She grabbed the second but was cut off by a moan that involuntarily escaped her mouth when he left her lips to attack the white skin of her neck. He went down, up and attacked the flesh, sucking it, biting and licking with a mixture of aggressiveness and sweetness. She finally beat the second button and defeated the third in stride. However, she jumped when she felt the blonde's fangs sinking slightly into her skin without piercing her.

She was quickly called to order when he slid a finger against this sensitive part of her still covered by the fine fabric of her underwear. She let out another complaint of pleasure and frustration and felt him appreciate the sound of her moans in a teasing smile as he stroked her slowly, enjoying her squirm and make every effort in the world to focus on the fourth button .

He suddenly stopped, withdrew his hand and without hesitation tugged off the ribbon of her black dress, easily untying the fabric which still remained in place. He kissed her deeply, and drew her to him at the same time as he straightened up and passed the garment over her shoulders before hurriedly tossing it aside. The woman took advantage of this short time to quickly unbutton the last buttons with dexterity before he pressed against her again.

She chuckled as he saw him swear and straighten up on his knees to get rid of the now open shirt and throw it across the room. He returned to her lips as she grabbed his forcefully. He gave her an amused half-smile and pressed himself a little more against her before attacking her neck again. She gave him a small growl of satisfaction and tensed as his lips slid over the outline of her breasts. He suddenly grabbed the flesh without leaving her lips or ending his treatment.

The mage quivered more and more under the burning and fierce lips of the blonde and let out many other sounds without being able to hold them back. She arched her back in a moan, allowing the mage's hand to squeeze under the tissue covering her chest and naturally loosen it. She tore it off and threw it behind her like a useless rag, then dominantly kissed him, engaging in a fierce battle between their tongues which stroked and intertwined in search of exquisite domination.

They pulled away, gasping, exchanging a burning look. The blonde rested a snarling kiss on the lips of the young woman and attacked her chest and her neck already reddened by the previous attacks. He sucked on the flesh and slid his teeth while continuing to squeeze her on the other side and playing with the hard pinkish nipple while he sucked on its twin. The mage wiggled involuntarily and her bright pink mouth let out a soft rattle in a breath of contentment.

She pressed her lower abdomen against the young man’s and felt his rising excitement against her, blushing and letting a smile at the sensation. Laxus finally looked up and kissed her again without losing the aggressiveness with which he covered her. The demonic mage suddenly regained possession of her hands and caressed his back ardently before sliding one in his black trousers and grabbing some of the flesh available. His excitement grew even more as she caressed him warmly. The blond smiled on her lips.

“Easy, Mira.” He whispered with a smirk, causing an explosion of butterflies in her lower stomach who then uttered a small plaintive uncontrollable cry.

She met his golden eyes as hers seemed to consume him with desire. She smiled cheekily and tightened her grip before grabbing his lips again, slipping her tongue playfully. The blonde abruptly raised his abdomen and let the woman open the silver belt with ease, he quickly got rid of the unwanted clothes and pressed again against her.

She had a long shudder as her intimacy rubbed against his swollen one and kissed him voraciously, feeling the distinctive tingling of his electric magic on every inch of her skin. He attacked her neck greedily again, then her breasts, already marked by his lips, and passed over her flat stomach covered with white skin.

He slid his hand under the last remaining white fabric and grabbed her curves once more before grasping it. He straightened up, the young woman tightened her legs and let him slide the underwear along them with controlled slowness and toss it alongside her dress. He looked at her again, fiery gaze, feeling his desire grow even more as he watched her.

A few words could describe the beauty he was facing now. The white-haired woman stared at him with her blue orbs which seemed to boil of liquid sensuality. The moonlight delicately brushed her light skin probably making it itself jealous. Her long, curly white hair was graciously spread out against the white sheets and her bangs, a few strands of which had remained stuck to her forehead, hid the top of her large eyes which shone above all with casualness and mischievousness to damn the saints.

She bit her lip, not knowing if she should be flattered or embarrassed by the feverish look of the blond on her. Suddenly, he grabbed her lips, devouring them. He replaced himself between her legs while stroking her with all the force he had. The young woman moaned loudly and responded to the embrace with the same energy, feeling her whole body burn up with his touch. He left her lips and began to kiss her right thigh, which he gradually climbed up, teething particularly the white mark that rested there.

He went up even more, enjoying lingering on the points he knew the most sensitive, feeling her tensing terribly as he caressed them with his tongue and holding back somehow the sounds that escaped from her lips. Hesitant to make her beg, the mage continued to kiss her skin and froze when he heard her moan his name softly, ending any ambition he might have had.

He leaned over her intimacy, already very damp, and kissed it with the same ferocity. He felt it suddenly tighten then immediately relax in small moans. She tangled her hand in his golden strands as he slid his tongue over her, snatching sighs of delight. He grabbed her thighs to keep her from overly moving and continued his treatment. She groaned more beautifully, trying hard to control the movements of her lower abdomen invaded by extreme heat.

He replaced his tongue with his thumb and continued to stimulate the white, hearing her sigh louder and louder and feeling her getting tensed as he went on. She let out a little cry when he caressed her again. She moaned, contracted, gripped his locks more and traced the movements of his tongue forbidding him to stop, desperate to have every single crumb of the pleasure that took her.

He tightened his grip on her cheeks in order to be not overwhelmed by her increasingly broad movements, while the mage wriggled elegantly, letting out exquisite complaints that he drank in long strokes. She straightened on one elbow to gaze at him at work. The heat was soft on her membranes but agitated the most sensitive part with amusement, tearing off increasingly long and uncontrolled sounds that she was trying to regulate by piercing her inner lip in an adorable guilty smile.

Sensing that her end was near, Laxus grabbed her and immobilized her. She cried out letting the pleasure go up to completely wrap her in a long wave that made her whole body shake. The heat suddenly invaded her and she dropped down, smiling and trembling.

Still crossed by sweet spasms, the white-haired woman moaned with satisfaction and kissed the lighting mage with hunger who returned to her level with a sigh of contentment. She smiled, cheeks red and still sweaty from her orgasm and kissed him more softly, enjoying the softness of his lips as he still stroke her with his thumb and made the most of her last jolts. She slid her hand back into his underwear again and grabbed a new part of him, getting mad at the fabric that was hopelessly blocking her way.

He moved away gently, visibly amused by the desire that shone in her eyes, and while madly kissing her, he removed his last cloth with her help and a calculated slowness before she sent him to join his colleagues while holding forcefully the blonde, enveloped in his warmth and the smell of stirring tobacco.

He returned it very generously with hot strokes, following her rhythm on his privacy and letting the barrier of his teeth pass through a few soft grunts of comfort. The white stopped when he let out her name, her full name, and looked at him, contemplating the envy in his eyed that echoed hers. She had almost forgotten the sensation of her name on her ears and the shivers that went with as it crossed his lips.

He leaned down again to kiss her, she replied fervently, getting lost in the warmth of his lips. Suddenly, to her surprise, she straightened up, looking panicked. He stared at his blue orbs where a sudden new concern was shining.

“Are you okay ?” He asked, but didn't let go of her.

She nodded quickly and looked down, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Do you have anything ?” She inquired abruptly with a small blushing smile.

The lightning mage raised an eyebrow, his mind still clouded by the warmth of the young woman's hand on his flesh. Finally, he understood. He also straightened up at a brisk pace and quickly grabbed a bag laying a few steps away. He searched and pulled out some condoms. The young woman smiled, visibly reassured, and limped back on her back, welcoming him naturally as he slipped between his thighs.

She placed her lips gently on his and replied warmly as he kissed her again and hugged her furiously, his legs intertwined with hers. He went down again to her neck, then her breasts and lingered once more on the pink ends, she moaned delicately, begging and demanding at the same time. He kissed her ardently and enjoyed her sweet complaint as he progressed through her.

The white moaned louder under his slow assassin movements and the onslaught of pleasure he gave her, feeling stretched at capacity and begging him to continue with furious agitations. The young man grabbed her and leaned on his elbow to keep up with the pace she imposed on him, drinking each of her complaints like clear water. The heat and contractions of her privacy drove him crazy, as well as her hips, thighs, buttocks, waist, naked breasts and white skin.

Each intrusion of the blonde was a torture, slow, measured, sometimes more frantic, but above all intoxicating. Each caress he gave her was one more match thrown at the lava that had become her flesh. Each cry she pushed was a caress on his ears that she could no longer hear, gripping each piece of flesh she found to resist the gentle torture but only feeling the force more beautiful, who tormented her without remorse, through the recurrent contractions of the blonde’s muscles.

She tensed suddenly, feeling the heat violently invade her. Her moans became louder and louder and more irregular and feverish. She caressed his back she knew was streaked with almost invisible scars and hung on before twisting against the young man's warm chest, perfectly outlined, under his tumultuous assaults. She didn’t even have time to warn him before letting out a last beating lament in a final shock of pleasure that precipitated a long furious tremor along her limbs.

She fell back against the white mattress and smiled warmly before kissing the lips he offered her with fever. His breathing was strong, clocked, like his own. She met his gaze, still filled with fiery intentions and just waiting for her signal to implement them. She smiled again, looking more playful and waited for him to frown before flipping him to the side and getting over him.

He had a grumpy grunt and an offended look but was silent as soon as the young woman kissed him furiously to bring him back to her level. He grabbed her, taking a slight moan from her as she began to wave slowly over him. She slipped her fingers through his golden locks that she was careful not to grip too tightly, or at least not with the same force he grabbed her hips and breasts.

Her movements were fast and resounded with impetuosity in her flesh, along her insolent rolls. It didn't take long for the blonde to join the rhythm, caressing her back before grabbing a breast which he hungrily explored with his tongue, snatching a very audible sigh from the mage, no longer even trying to hold them back.

She went faster, quickly followed by the lightning mage who now grunted distinctly guilty sighs covered by the white woman's inopportune moans as the heat and pleasure rushed up in her. She could no longer hold back her messy movements and waved more beautifully as the blonde touched the perfect point of her wet intimacy.

She moaned, cried out, and sped up again, while trying to keep some sort of control over her body, which was shaking on all sides under the heat waves that were reaching it. The young man, his head buried in her white neck, kissing the flesh with fury, breathed loudly and felt the end coming. Just hoping it would come after hers.

Fortunately, the demonic mage let out a long groan, shaken by a new attack of hot spasms that numbed her mind, to the point that she barely heard her cries and the blonde's relief. Lost in his warmth, she held him, determined never to let go, while her body trembled and moaned against him. When she realized he was done too, she pulled away slightly, sweating visibly, and stared at him.

He plunged his golden eyes into her sapphires and bridged the distance between them to come and capture her lips between his. His tongue gently caressed her twin, leaving the mark of her soft warmth that made the white shiver. She deepened the kiss, eagerly loving his fever as he lied down against the thin mattress.

With one last breath, she tore herself away from his embrace to settle against his side, unable to take her eyes off his exhausted features. The young woman touched his tight skin, still lively and damp, and was cut by a faint grunt, accompanied by a squeaky smile and two piercing eyes.

“Easy demon...” he began with a playful grin, while releasing his arm which had enveloped her. “I'm not done with you yet...”

She giggled and felt her cheeks turn pink as she straightened up to let the blond some cigarettes from a close bag.

He laid down again with a sigh of relief before grabbing one and placing it between his lips, visibly reddened by the previous attacks. He lit it with a lighter picked up on the way and took the first puff with a second sigh of well-being. The white woman looked at him peacefully and stole the object before he could take a second to bring it to her lips, just as damaged. He gave her an offended look, a mocking smirk and a falsely exasperated sigh.

“You still hate the smell, huh ?” He asked sarcastically.

She smiled softly and looked at him, raising one of his eyebrows, letting the smoke escape her lips. She took another puff under the envious look of the blonde, visibly in a hurry to recover his property. Eyes closed, she brought her face to his jealous eyes and blew the cloud of tobacco into his half-open mouth.

“I'm getting used to it ...” she whispered in a warm breath.

With these words and reluctantly, she straightened, tearing herself completely away from the heat of him under his reproving look, who took the opportunity to appreciate her flattering profile without an ounce of shyness. She smiled playfully and took one last puff before returning the object to head for the bathroom.

When she came out, he was still in the same position, finishing his cigarette thoughtfully. She approached, the slow step while watching the young man with interest. His golden eyes piercing the ceiling, his chest, his safe and skillful hands that carried the object to his face with a slight, almost imperceptible tremor. Playing the indifferent. Like always. Some strands stuck to his forehead by the effort.

“You’re going to say here all night ?”

She jumped, abruptly wrenched from her thoughts and stared at the blond who was simply watching her with his eternal mocking grin. The young woman sighed and walked slowly towards him, feeling his gaze resting on her bare flesh and restless body, shaking slightly under his weight and apprehension. She fell heavily beside him, without him taking her eyes off or making a gesture in his direction. Her eyelids opened, revealing the mage's thinking pupils.

“You want to talk about it ?” She finally asked in a small voice.

He looked away and stood up to smash the burned cigarette.

“To say what ?” He replied, feigning indifference.

She smiled.

“Right.” She sighed, closing her eyes.

He turned around and looked at her again, thoughtful. Finally, he said :

“If you wanna talk about it…”

“Shut up.” She ordered softly, snuggling between the sheets. “Before I change my mind.”

He laughed softly. A light laugh under the half-open eye.

He finally laid down again, this time with his black headphones. The mage devoured him with her eyes, pretending to fall asleep in spite of the light and the thrills that twisted her lower abdomen. He glanced at her amusedly while exploring his soundpod, she blushed and grabbed the object with a skillful hand under the once again offended little grunt of the blonde.

“What are you listening to ?” She asked without paying attention to his complaints.

“If you let me choose, maybe I would know.” He growled.

She smirked softly without sketching a move in his direction and continued to scroll through the music with an interested eye. _Always the same, huh ?_ Suddenly, a powerful hand grabbed her wrist and suddenly flipped her over, which gave a cry of surprise. Lying on her back, both hands held by one of his and overhung by the man who skillfully stole the object with a satisfied grin.

“It's rude to steal something, you know?” He added, mockingly.

She frowned.

“It’s rude to force someone's hand.” She retorted, desperately trying to free her arms, without success.

He smirked, quickly set the headphones aside without leaving her bubbling blue eyes, and raised his eyebrows with satisfaction as he felt the white woman struggling silently. Amused, he stood still, locking her wrists with one hand and her thighs with his knees. He watched her scramble under his weight to find a way out, admiring the grace with which her breasts bounced to the rhythm of her emulations.

“Let go of me.” She finally gave up.

“Already?” The blond flattered himself, touching the young woman's chest with his free hand. “I’m having fun though, aren't you?”

The white woman was crossed by a long shiver and hardly made the eyes of the lightning mage who seemed to enjoy her confusion.

“Let go of me.”

The request was almost pleading, sensual and tinged with guilty delight. The blond swallowed hard before the desiring eyes of the white-haired mage who stared at him without confusion. He slowly released the pressure on her wrists and wobbled a bit before her alabaster arms wrapped around his neck to draw him against her and her lips grasped his, indomitable.

***

When the white opened her eyes, the room was bathed in thick white light that enveloped the air of the empty room. The mage rubbed her eyes and snuggled up against the warm, empty sheets. She straightened up abruptly and noticed the blonde’s absence with panic. Suddenly, water started to flow away and the white fell heavily against the fabric with a relieved groan. The young man came out of the bathroom, simply dressed in black sweatpants.

“Awake?” He mumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Growl. Smile.

“What time is it ?”

“One”. He replied.

“In the afternoon ?” She exclaimed, suddenly straightening up before his puzzled look.

He nodded. She hurriedly pulled herself out of the sheets and headed quickly for the bathroom. He sighed. She got out and began to collect her scattered clothes. She quickly found her underwear and quickly put them on before turning to him, who was watching her calmly. With a raised eyebrow, he pointed out a corner of the room where the centerpiece of her clothes was tossed. She grabbed it with a quick hand and put it on directly, covering her sticky, reddened skin on all sides, before tying the ribbons in a hurry.

“I have to go, or Elfman and Lisanna are going to go crazy.” She explained as she put her shoes on.

Growl.

She stared at him, hesitating on how to close this exchange. She wanted to kiss him. A lot. However, would she be able to detach herself afterwards? She stopped on her piercing but peaceful eyes, his hair messed up by the night and his dark tattoo that crossed his chest, far too tempting to be honest. He coughed, snatching her from her thoughs. She jumped and took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and heading for the door with an embarrassed smile.

“See you at the guild?” She said, not knowing what to think about this question.

“It’s going to be difficult to miss each other.” He snarled softly with a smirk that twisted the young woman's stomach.

She smiled and rushed into the corridor without answering, hating herself deeply.

***

The young woman hesitantly unlocked the door, hoping with all her heart that her siblings hadn't noticed her absence. She crossed the threshold softly attentive not to creak the old floor under her steps and walked gently to discover a silent house and visibly still asleep. Relieved, the immaculate put down her things and quickly went up the stairs.

Once showered and changed, she set out to prepare a light lunch when the youngest went downstairs, still sleepy.

“Mira-nee?” She exclaimed softly. “Are you already awake?”

The young woman smiled tenderly at her messy hair and sleepy pupils, and nodded happily.

“Not since long.”

Lisanna took her place at the table which almost filled the entire lean kitchen.

“What time did you get home last night?” She inquired softly.

The demonic mage bit her lip.

“Oh, late.” She replied. “I had a few things to settle.”

The youngest raised her eyebrows.

“Oh” she continued, vaguely suspicious. “did you do it ?”

The young woman chuckled softly and turned to with an almost angelic smile.

“No idea.” She finally said. “I don't think I will ever get there...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Please feel free to leave a comment !


End file.
